¿Que paso?
by naty moony lupin
Summary: Un nuevo año, una nueva aventura, unos personajes no tan nuevos y una gran pregunta ¿Que paso?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los lectores he decidido subir nuevamente, me di cuenta de que habia cometido ciertos errores pero no se preocupen por que subire todos los capitulos que estaban.**

**Bueno no esta demas decir que los personajes de esta historia no me pertencen , sino a la gran escritora J.K.R excepto algunos inventados por mi loca cabeza... bueno... espero q les guste...**

_**CAP 1 : La Apuesta **_

- ¿No entiendo por que siempre se enoja conmigo?- le preguntaba Ron a su mejor amigo en la habitación mientras se preparaban para bajar a desayunar.

- Es que tu no la tratas bien y la haces enfurecer rápidamente, por eso siempre pelean- le explicaba un chico de cabello azabache y unos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban a cualquiera; mientras arreglaba su corbata.- Tienes que hablarle con más delicadeza.

- pero a diferencia mía, tu tratas a Herm con "delicadeza"-dijo el chico haciendo las comillas con las manos -Por que nuestra querida amiga, más querida por unos que por otros TE GUSTA...

-¿QUEEEE...como se te ocurre decir eso, la ultima neurona que te queda esta fallando parece?

-Sólo digo lo que veo y escucho...

- Yo nunca he dicho que me gusta Herm... _Creo...¿__O lo he dicho antes...penaba el chico?._

_-_en eso te equivocas querido amiga, lo dices entre sueños por ejemplo ayer decías: _a mi también me gustas herm o_ _¿te gustaría ser mi novia hermione?_ o cosas por el estilo- dijo el pelirrojo hablando con voz soñadora.

- Ron como se te pueden ocurrir semejantes tonterías, a mi no me gusta Herm, es cierto me gusto un poco pero era el pasado, el pasado, entiéndelo, además es mi mejor amiga

- Entonces Harry -dijo el chico poniendo cara seria y apoyando su mano en el hombre de su amigo- vas a tener que ir a un psicólogo por que a tu sub-consiente le gusta tu mejor amiga..

- Eres insoportable ¿lo sabias?

- si, lo se es mi trabajo.

- Ya vamos a tomar desayuno, que nos deben estar esperando.

- Cierto el niño tiene que ir a ver a su amada, .. el amorrrr...al amorrr- empezó a cantar el chico muy desafinado y dando pequeños saltitos.

-Ronnnn, déjate por fa.

-Mira, se me ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Para que?.. no confió en tus ideas - contesto Harry

-Una apuesta, mira consiste en lo siguiente: haz enojar a Hermione como yo lo hago siempre, si tu ganas, es decir, si se te atreves, te dejo de molestar, hago todos tus deberes por una semana y aunque me duela, muy a mi pesar dejo el equipo de Quidditch, pero y aquí esta el famoso pero, si no te atreves, gano yo; por lo cual; primero haces mis deberes por dos semanas y segundo tienes que declarare a Herm con una serenata frente a todo el colegio.

Harry lo miro impresionado, dejaría el equipo, eso no podía ser cierto, a su amigo se le había muerto la "sole" su única amiga neurona viva pero el no estaba mejor

-Acepto... _alguien me puede explicar ¿que diablos estoy haciendo?-_pensaba mientras estrechaba la mano con su amigo.

.- aunque igual te gusta… aunque no lo quiera confesar

Ron bajo a la sala común cantando Harry y Hemione pasan por el bosque tomados de la..ahhhhh... no alcanzo a terminar la canción ya que harry le había empujado cuando bajaban de la escalera.

Bajaron y fueron al gran comedor ya que los estaban esperando

-Hola chicos - dijo una linda chica de cabello rizado castaño claro

-Hola- saludaron los dos chicos al unísono, pero nadie se imaginaba lo que venia...

_**Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo... ojala que les guste es de todo mi yo para ustedes...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**PERDONAME POR FAVOR...**

Tomaron asiento Harry frente a Hermione y Ron al lado del.

- ¿Como están?- pregunto una chica de cabello liso castaño oscuro y ojos de color miel, ella era la mejor amiga de hermione.

- bien.- contestaron los chicos

- ¿han visto a max?- pregunto la chica

- no, creo que haberlo visto bajar no estoy seguro.- contesto Ron

- acá estoy, no tenias porque preocuparte querida prima- dijo un chico que apareció de la nada asustando a su "prima"; el era hijo de Sirius Black, por lo que es un rompecorazones innato.

- primero: no soy tu prima y segundo no estaba preocupada, si no que ya estaba organizando la fiesta, me equivoque perdón tu funeral- dijo la chica con fingida pena, mientras Hermione miraba a Harry preocupada.

-¿Harry estas bien?-pregunto Hermione al chico ya que solamente miraba su plato y no estaba comiendo.

- sí- contesto secamente

- ¿estás seguro de que no tienes nada?- insistió la chica viendo a Harry, el cual había levantado su cara para toparse con esos ojos ámbar, que tanto le gustaban.

- SI... -se levanto de su asiento para continuar gritando.- DEJAME EN PAZ HERMIONE, DEJA DE PREGUNTARME COMO ESTOY, QUE ACASO NO TIENES VIDA QUE ESTAS TODO EL DIA PEGADA A MI PREGUNTANDOME COMO ESTOY O SI NO ESTAS EN TU RATONERA DEJAME TRANQUILO, SI NO TIENES VIDA COMPRATE UNA... DEJAME TRANQUILO SANGRE SUCIA...

Hermione se paro miro a Harry, con un gran odio, se acerco a el y le pego una bofetada; mientras todos en el gran comedor veía la escena impresionados por la actitud de Harry y la reacción de Hermione, pero curiosamente había una persona que sonreía ante la situación Albus Dumbledore. Hermione salio corriendo detrás del comedor y tras ella su amiga, Harry se sentó y todos los demás murmuraban sobre lo ocurrido.

En la mesa de profesores estaban igual de impresionados, Sirius y Remus estaban impresionados (N/A: si remus y sirius son profes de hogwarts,) Sirius fue liberado, ya que se comprobó que no era culpable de la muerte de James y Lily Potter, por lo cual dumbledore le pidió si podía trabajar como profesor de Duelo y a Remus le pidió si podía volver a su puesto en DCAO, ya que necesitaban un profesor competente en esa materia y por ultimo la estaba la profesora de pociones Sabrina Black (N/A si snape no esta se fue, estiro la pata como quieran pero esa peste ya no esta); ella estaba realmente impresionada no tenia palabras, esa actitud de Harry la dejo muda. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que el no era así; Sabrina por otro lado, era una de las primas favoritas de Sirius, y aunque aun no se casaba ya tenia una hija, la cual era la mejor amiga de Hermione, su hija se llamaba Nataly Black.

En la mesa de Gryffindor

-Harry ganaste, pero, creo que te excediste un poco no crees.- dijo Ron

- No te salgas del equipo, no importa la apuesta, ya no- se paro y se fue caminando a la sala común pensando en Hermione y en susurro dijo - _perdóname por favor..._

Bueno acá esta espero q les guste y pronto iré dando más detalles de los nuevos personajes...


	3. Chapter 3

Aca va el Tercer capitulo... voy a hacer todo lo posible para q los capitulos sean un poco más largos...Los dejo para que lean...

**Impresiones **

Sirius y Remus se levantaron para ir a hablar con Harry lo siguieron hasta la sala común, no entendían como le podía haber dicho eso a Hermione, cuando el era el primero que la defendía cuando la atacaban, algo debía haber ocurrido, estaban seguro de ello y harían recapacitar a Harry de alguna manera.

Por otra parte a Harry le sorprendía que Max no hubiera dicho nada, junto con el defendían a Hermione siempre. El sabia que se había equivocado y que ella no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, le costaría toda su vida, tendría que hacer algo para que lo perdonara, pero no sabia que; llego a la sala común, la cual estaba vacía y se sentó en su asiento favorito a ver las llamas de la chimenea.

- ¡Harry!- el chico no había oído entrar a Sirius ni a Remus- ¿Cómo se te ocurre haberle dicho eso a hermione, siendo tu el primero que la defiendes?- preguntaba Sirius un poco exaltado por la actitud de su ahijado, el chico no contesto y esta ves fue Remus el que hablo -¿Por que lo hiciste?- Esa pregunta le seria muy difícil contestar, ya que ni el sabia por que a ultimo momento se le ocurrió hacerle caso a Ron - si les digo por que lo hice me van a matar entre ustedes dos, Max, Sabrina y Nataly..- dijo el chico apenado mirando al suelo.

- No tenias por que decirle eso- volvió a decirle Sirius- y tu ¿que eres?, no tienes la sangre tan limpia como ella- decía Sirius enojado

-déjalo- el debe haber tenido alguna razón ¿o no Harry? - pregunto el castaño con calma, lo cual hacia que Sirius se pusiera más nervioso.

- si hay una- dijo el chico avergonzado

-¿cual es? protegerla de voldemort o algo por el estilo... - Pregunto su padrino.

- ojala hubiera sido - decía el chico mientras miraba al os ojos a los otros dos - eso…fue… fue una apuesta - y miro hacia el suelo.

-¿QUE?- gritaron los dos al unísono ellos se hubieran esperado cualquier respuesta menos esa.

-¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ESO Y POR UNA APUSTA? -El descontrolado ahora era Remus, Harry lo había visto pocas veces así.

-explícame y tu cálmate Remus, yo soy el que tengo que estar histérica - dijo un ya calmado Sirius

-ya, les voy a contar todo lo que paso, hoy cuando me vestía para ir a tomar desayuno- y les relato toda la historia.

- linda la forma de esconder lo que sientes por tu mejor amiga- le reprocho Remus sorprendido por la situación

- tu no digas nada Remus, por que a la hora de decir lo que sientes dejas mucho que desear.- dijo sirius divertido por la situación Remus solo lo miro no dijo nada- Me parece divertido, sabes Harry haces una bonita pareja con Hermione, al igual que tu padre con Lily; Hermione se parece a ella.

Harry lo miro algo sonrojado- pero ahora no creo que quiera nada conmigo perdí toda posibilidad.

- No lo creas- dijo Sirius- no lo creas.

Mientras que...

Hermione iba corriendo - hemione para- escucho decir a Nataly, que iba corriendo tras ella para alcanzarla.

- ¿que quieres Nat?- pregunto la castaña con lagrimas aun en los ojos.

-Quería ver como estabas, no se por que Harry actuó así, debe tener alguna razón.

-No me hables del, ¿quieres?

- Pero es tu amigo, tu mejor amigo- le recalco

-El no es mi amigo, si lo fuera, nunca me hubiera tratado así.

-Pero… Herm.

-No lo voy a perdonar, le voy a demostrar que si tengo vida propia y que el no esta incluida en ella- dijo la chica con una mirada atemorizadora.

- ¿que vas a hacer? me das miedo a veces, ¿sabes?-dijo la chica.

-solo lo voy a hacer tragarse sus palabras.

- en conclusión ¿qué vas a hacer?

- todavía no lo se, pero cuando lo sepa te lo digo, solo se que no lo quiero ver ni en pintura, eso si no creas que soy tan mala amiga como para que no te juntes con él, lo otro es problema mió, no tuyo.

- Lo sabia, pero acuérdate de algo tu estas enamorada del.

- Si, lamentablemente si, pero me tengo que olvidar del eso si es seguro.

- y con lo de Voldemort lo...

- voy a ayudar a la orden, no a un niño mimado, que no sabe lo que quiere y no sabe valorar a sus amigos.

- te dio fuerte ¿no?

- déjalo como tu quieras, él ya no existe para mí – la castaña empezó a caminar hacia el baño para lavarse la cara, no podía ir así a clases.

Harry bajo a clases junto con Remus ya que les tocaba DCAO y Sirius fue a hablar con Sabrina.

EN CLASE  
-bueno hoy vamos a poner en practica todos los hechizos aprendidos desde primero hasta ahora en un duelo de parejas, estas son las siguientes- el licántropo las empezó a nombrar- Max Black y Nataly Black- Max era uno de los mejores amigos de Harry y de Hermione, los protegía siempre de todo los apoyaba en todo, con Nat era diferente porqué la quería demasiado para su gusto, no era tan mujeriego como Sirius pero si tenia su fan club junto con Harry, era un chico inteligente pero con el gusto por las bromas heredado de su padre, se habían ganado grandes castigos junto con Harry y Ron. Por otra parte de su madre no sabia nada ya que "había muerto en el parto".(N/A pobresitoooo...)

-Remus siguió dando las parejas y la ultima fue Harry Potter y Hermione Granger - sin cambio- dijo antes de que pudieran replicar.

-listo Potter-

-Listo- dijo el ojiverde y antes de que harry pudiera sacar la varita salio disparado, Hermione sonrió con cara triunfal y saco la varita y dijo- petrificus totalus.

Remus se paseaba por la sala viendo a las demás parejas y en eso ve que alguien faltaba.

-¿Donde está Harry?- pregunto el licántropo.

- allí- señalo hermione mirando fríamente a un cuerpo tirado en el piso.

Remus vio la mirada de Hermione hacia Harry y le dio escalofríos le recordaba a Lily cuando se ponía furiosa por algunas de las travesuras de James.

-Buen trabajo- Fue lo único puedo decir.

Bueno áca esta el tercer capitulo... espero que les guste muxas gracias por los reviews... nos leemos...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aca va el cuarto capitulo espero que les guste y muxas gracias por los reviews…. Ya les dejo leer….**

**Secretos**

Habían salido de clases y se dirigían a pociones con Sabrina; ella era alta, delgada su rostro era precioso, de tez banca ojos grises azulados y cabello largo negro azulado, cualquiera que la viera junto a su hija no pensaría que son madre e hija, ya que ella tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, alta solo poseía las facciones de su madre, pero los ojos entre café y gris, en lo que se parecían eran en los gestos y en el carácter, si las encontraban de mal humor a las dos juntas había que tener miedo. Sabrina era madre soltera, del padre de Nat nunca quiso hablar auque Sirius tenia una leve sospecha de quien era, pero se debía asegurar antes de cualquier cosa. Entre el y Remus le ayudaron a criar su hija y ella con Remus ayudaron a Sirius a criar a Max. Ella prácticamente se crió con James y Sirius y cuando conoció a Remus se encariño "demasiado" con el pero era una relación de odio con cariño a lo Lily y James; era la mejor amiga de Lily y junto con otra compañera luchaban contra el mal, el mal llamado los merodeadores.

Mientras Nat buscaba un asiento pensaba en lo que había sucedido en DCAO, la caída de Harry no fue un accidente, sabia que Hermione había hecho algo pero no podía hablar con ella ya que iban entrando los de Ravenclaw a clases, además le sorprendía el hecho de que Max estuviera tan tranquilo después de lo que sucedió en la mañana, no le había dicho nada a Harry y los demás alumnos no comentaban nada de lo ocurrido.

- Nat... Nattttt...- la llamaba Hermione-¿en que piensas? - pregunto

- no en nada, oye y tu ¿que vas a hacer no puedes ignorarlo por siempre sabes mira allí viene que vas a hacer?

- nada ignorarlo y olvidarlo...- contesto

-si y yo soy filch

- ya shh que viene Sab...

-Buenos días muchachos, hoy vamos a ver los efectos del polvo de hada en las pociones...- y así pasaron la clase Hermione como siempre termino de las primeras, Harry la veía de lejos, se sentía muy, demasiado mal y todo por su culpa, sabia que no le perdonaría, conocía muy bien a Herm y le daba miedo lo que pudiera llegar a hacer así paso la clase y salieron al receso, Nat aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con hermione.

-Hermione espera tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Nat

-¿que pasa? Nat?

- te puedo hacer una pregunta, lo que paso en DCAO fue magia sin varita ¿verdad?.- le interrogo Nat observando a Hermione seriamente.

- No, como se te ocurre, que Potter sea torpe y no tenga equilibrio, no es mi culpa

-Herm, las dos sabemos que no es verdad, así que no mientas por favor, eso fue magia sin varita y tu lo sabes perfectamente.

-bueno, si estas tan segura, ¿para que lo preguntas?.

-Ves tenia razón, pero ¿Por qué? aprendiste magia sin varita... a no, ya se me ocurre una idea pero, no...-pregunto

-si tienes razón, no te preocupes, aprendí magia sin varita y tam..- pero se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir por lo cual continuo- para ayudar a Harry en cualquier momento pero ahora no le encuentro sentido

- ¿cómo que no Hermione? Esto lo hiciste por protegerlo, el es muy importante para ti lo amas demasiado, tienes que perdonarlo, dale una oportunidad el esta demasiado presionado con esto de Voldemort.

-No puedo, fue demasiado cruel no se si podré perdonarlo, además el lo digo, no le intereso, no me quiere ni como amiga..

-¿que mas aprendiste?-pregunto curiosamente sospechando que le ocultaba algo.

- Mira- le dijo viendo que no se lo podía ocultar, de pronto se convirtió en una leona.

Nataly quedo impactada, Hermione estaba segada por el rencor, pero se notaba demasiado que amaba Harry

-¿De...desde cuando eres ani… animaga?

- desde quinto y también aprendí magia antigua pero no tiene sentido.

- yo creo que si- y comenzaron a caminar hasta la sala común

Mientras que en otra parte Max buscaba a Harry, tenia que hablar con él, le tenia que explicar lo ocurrido en la mañana, Max era un chico alto, de ojos grises su cabello era de color negro era una copia de su padre, pero el cabello lo tenia corto y desordenado pero le daba estilo, no por nada era el rompe corazones Black.  
Harry se encontraba mirando al lago y no sintió cuando Max se sentó al lado del.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-si.

-¿Que tontería hiciste?

-Le hice caso a Ron, y le contó toda la historia.

-Eres un … no te pego por qué.. no se por qué, pero te mereces una golpiza tan grande.

-lo se estoy arrepentido, avergonzado... y lo peor es que la amo más que a mi vida y eso me hace sentir como si fuera un ser malvado… así como Voldemort

- creo que nunca debiste negar lo que sentías, lo que sientes, eso esta mal mucha personas lo hacen reniegan de su amor por que si.

- mira quien habla, él que no niega lo que siente estas enamorado de Nat desde siempre y eres el primero en negarlo.

-no me cambies el tema yo no hago apuestas para tratar mal a la chica que me gusta.

-eso fue feo, hermano mió.- Harry y Max se habían criado juntos desde los ocho años y se consideraban como hermanos al igual que con Nat.

**Espero que les guste muxas gracias y quiera agradecer a la celeste y a ktrin que me apoyan con la historia y atodas mis amigas del D las qro muxo**

**yap me despido y dejen reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aca va el quinto capitulo y ya ire explicando algunas cosas... espero que les guste...**

**Funcionara**

Al día siguiente las cosas no estaban mejores Harry había bajado junto con Max a desayunar y se encontraron a Hermione en un pasillo el cual dirigía al gran comedor hablando coquetamente con el cazador del equipo de ravenclaw.

-¿Que esta haciendo Hermione con ese tipo?- pregunto Harry molesto por la situación, quería ir a propinarle un par de golpes a ese tipo.

-Esta... esta coqueteando- le respondió Max un tanto sorprendido

-Hermione nunca ha hecho eso con nadie, por favor ¿que le pasa?

-para que tu sepas, desde sexto el sector masculino del colegio se empezó a fijar mas en Herm y en Nat para nuestra desgracia.

-no puede ser, es decir, crecieron, ya no son las dos niñas que eran...

-exacto.- lo interrumpió Max - ya no son las niñas que eran ahora son dos mujeres muy hermosas- dijo con voz soñadora.

**-**Chicos... esperen –escucharon que los llamaba Ginny, a los dos no les quedo más remedio que esperarla, aunque a Harry no le agradaba la idea, ya no trataba con la pelirroja y sabia que su pelea con Hermione la utilizaría para su ventaja.

-Hola - dijo esta cuando llego a donde se encontraban los dos y se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

- Hola.- dijeron los dos al unísono.- vamos al gran comedor ¿nos acompañas? - pregunto Max rogando por que digiera que no.

-Si - sonrió coquetamente.- Esa de ahí ¿no es Hermione?-pregunto la chica con malicia

-ahh … si es ella , no me había dado cuenta…eh si me disculpan tengo que ir a la biblioteca- se excuso Harry, lo que menos quería el chico era ver a Ginny, aunque fuera la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos, no la soportaba, y sobre todo después de lo que le había hecho.

**- **En la biblioteca no vas a encontrar lo que buscas Harry- dijo la chica con malicia y una mirada de odio.

- Cierto, tu estas acá, por lo tanto, no podré ver como engañas a Collin, como cuando lo hacías conmigo.- Dijo el chico mirándola con desprecio- la chica se marcho enfadada, Harry rió- y se enoja, no puede ser tan hipócrita.

-ayyy holis Harrito.-La imito Max con voz femenina y se pusieron a reír.

- ahhhhhh- se escucho un grito- Yo ya lo sabia ... por esa razón sales con todo el sector femenino de hogwarts, para esconder tu secretito "ERES GAY"- grito una Nat que habia llegado a donde estaban ellos, con una sonrisa divertida por la cara de espanto y asco que había puesto Max.

- ¿Que como se te ocurre?- se defendió el chico.

- y aun peor te gusta Harry... y tu Harrito- que era de la forma como lo llamaban su club de fans- ¿quien lo creería de ti?. . de tiii...-recalco la chica mirando sorprendida la escena que acaba de ver.

- ¿Qué? a mi no me metas en tus líos con Max... A mi me gustan las mujeres y especialmente una- dijo mirando a Hermione que ya había dejado de hablar con el "tipo" y se dirigía al gran comedor.

- si de ti no dudo del que dudo, es de este- dijo señalando a Max con cara de autosuficiencia

-No soy Gay y si quieres te lo demuestro- dijo desafiándola.

- demuéstramelo- dijo la chica aceptando el desafió, pero no se esperaba la reacción de Max ; el chico se acerco seductoramente y tomo a la chica por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el, la miro fijamente logrando el sonrojo de la chica, Harry miraba divertido la situación; mientras Max acercaba más a ella que podía sentir su aroma a frambuesa, estaba a punto de darle un beso cuando la chica se separo de el y lo único que sintió fue su mejilla ardiendo y las risas de Harry. Nat se había ido

-Hermano creo que te excediste- dijo Harry con un ataque de risa

-Dime ¿qué estaba a punto de hacer?- pregunto Max desconcertado

- Estabas a punto de mostrarle que no eres Gay.

-Maldita sea, genial, ahora va pensar que aparte de gay estoy demente.

-Ten por seguro que ya se le fue la idea de que fueras gay, a lo mejor piensa que estas demente, pero gay no- dijo Harry conteniendo la risa.

-Gracias, por eso te quiero.

- hey, ¡para! que le estoy empezando a encontrar razón a Nat

- ya vamos para el gran comedor y aprovecha de pedirle disculpas a Herm.

Entraron al gran comedor y Harry se acerco a donde estaba Hermione.

-Herm ¿podemos hablar?. - pregunto el chico de una forma un poco tímida y asustadiza "digna de un gryffindor".

-primero: para ti Potter soy Hermione, solo mis amigos me pueden llamar Herm y segundo nadie te dio el derecho de dirigirme la palabra, ya que lo perdiste cuando rompiste nuestra absurda amistad y me retiro que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar contigo- dijo la castaña saliendo del gran comedor seguida por Nat, la cual luego de la " demostración de Black" había ido a sentarse con su mejor amiga.

-Que mal hermano-dijo Max; Harry y el se criaron juntos desde los ocho años, ya que Sirius se había escapado de Azkaban para poder criar a su hijo, ya que cuando murió su madre el se había quedado a cargo del con la ayuda de Sabrina, pero ella tuvo que irse, por motivos en ese entonces desconocidos por el y un tiempo después ocurrió lo de los Potter y lo enceraron en Azkaban y dejo a su hijo a cargo de Remus, ya que no pudo comunicarse con Sabrina. Un año más tarde se logro escapar de la prisión y fue donde su hijo, le pidió ayuda a Dumbledore y este le dijo que creía ciegamente en su inocencia, pero tendría que esperar un tiempo hasta que la lograran comprobarse que era inocente; durante ese tiempo se escondió, porqué se supone que aún estaba en Azkaban, al año después llego Sabrina con una niña de un más de un año, nunca quiso decir nada del nombre del padre y ellos nunca quisieron preguntar , ellos se criaron juntos hasta cuando Max tenia nueve recién cumplidos y Nat ocho, ya que Sirius fue a buscar a Harry junto con Sabrina y Remus donde sus tíos; Sirius quería que su ahijado conociera lo que es la magia desde antes que entrara a hogwarts y a veces iba a vigilarlo y no le gustaba como lo trataban su primo y sus tíos.

/ FLASH BACK/

Petunia sintió la puerta y fue a ver quien era, abrió la puerta y se encontró con tres de las personas que más detestaba y que pensó que nunca volvería ver.

-Hola Petu... no nos vas a invitar a pasar.- dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo a Petunia provocando que esta se sonrojara, y la risa contenida de los otros dos presentes

-Pasen.- dijo secamente aún sonrojada, no podía creer que después de diez años aun causaba ese efecto en ella- tomen asiento.- estos se sentaron en el living provocándose un silencio incomodo, el cual Sirius rompió.

-¿donde esta?- Pregunto sirius un poco harto de la situación

- ¿para que lo quieres ver?, el nunca a leído sus cartas, ya que Vernon las rompió todas no queremos saber de su mundo.

-¿QUE?- Gritaron exaltados Sirius y Sabrina- ¿como pudieron? él tiene derecho de conocernos, soy su padrino, uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres; en ese momento alguien bajaba de las escaleras, ese era Harry Potter. Fue a ver de donde provenían los gritos, y se encontró con su tía y tres personas más totalmente desconocidas para é. Sirius se levanto de su asiento y observo a Harry

-Eres igual a tu padre- dijo Sirius, pese a los reclamos de petunia le explicaron quienes eran porque lo conocían, aunque al chico les costo creerles; le propusieron que iban a ir a verlos todos los días que pudieran ir y les presentarían a sus hijos, Harry estaba muy contento los encontraba a todos muy simpáticos, los visitaban todos los días y se hicieron muy amigos, se encariño muy rápido con ellos, hasta que un día Sirius le ofreció llevárselo a vivir con ellos propuesta que Harry acepto gustoso, el ya sabia todo lo que había ocurrido y Sirius le pidió por favor que no contara nada sobre él, sobre los demás, si, pero sobre el no ya que era perseguido y por el momento no debería aparecer ya llegaría el momento para hacerlo, lo que si es que cada año tendría que ir por lo menos dos semanas donde su tía por una razón que el desconocía la cual se la explicaría Dumbledore más adelante en unos años más, así que cuando entro a Hogwarts el ya sabia de este mundo.

/FIN FLASH BACK/

- Me odia- dijo Harry y así transcurrió toda la tarde. Max se dirigía a la sala común cuando se le ocurrió una brillante idea y le pidió a los demás que fueran a la sala común.

-¿Para que nos llamabas hijo?- pregunto Sirius entrando a la sala común de gryffindor abrazando a su hijo.

- es que se me ocurrió una idea- dijo el con autosuficiencia digna de un Black

-¿Cual si se puede saber? porque nada bueno sale de tus planes Maximiliano- dijo Nat aun molesta por lo ocurrido en la mañana

-Harry mira ¿que te parece si actúas como tu padre?- dijo Max con miedo por la mirada asesina de Nat, Sirius quien había entendido la idea miro con orgullo a su hijo.

-Ese es mi chico igual de inteligente que su padre- dijo orgulloso- pero...

-Pero hermione no me ama como mi madre amaba a mi padre

- no estés tan seguro Harry- dijo Nat

-hay que hacer algo ya.- dijo Ron hablando por primera vez

- pero de que se trata esto.- pregunto Sabrina.

- La idea que tiene Max es que Harry actué o haga lo que James para conquistar a Hermione- dijo Remus.

-OHHHH...por fin hablo San Lupin- dijo Sabrina con desprecio.

-Ma… no seas así con Remus no te a hecho nada...- dijo Nat pidiéndole disculpas a Remus con la mirada

-y ¿que pasa si Hermione no me perdona?, ¿si no pasa nada?, ¿si la alejo mas de mi?, es muy arriesgado- dijo apenado.

-Si tienes razón, yo también lo encuentro arriesgado- dijo el licántropo

-para ti Lupin hasta tomar una cuchara es arriesgado- dijo sarcásticamente Sabrina

-haber a James le funciono ¿por que a ti no te va a funcionar? arriésgate.- lo apoyo Sirius

-Esta bien acepto tu plan pero ¿Funcionara?.

-Claro que si.-los apoyaron los demás.

- Bueno yo me tengo que ir- dijo Sabrina

-¿mama puedo hablar contigo un rato?

-claro que si hija vamos acompáñame.

y los demás se quedaron afinando los detalles del famoso plan.

**Bueno aca esta espero que les guste y por fis dejen reviews ...y un saludo a todas mis amigas que me apoyan con el fic GRACIAS...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aca va el sexto capitulo... ojala les guste... ehhhhhh muxas a gracias a todos todas las personas que me han dejado reviews... me han dado muxo apoyo y ganas de seguir escribiendo... bueno... ademas me queda por decir que los personajes los pesonajes no son mios bueno no todos algunos son mios. y como se han dado cuenta he hecho varias modificaciones... ap se me olvida este fic no es para los que apoyan a ginevra weasly si no todo lo contrario mas adelante se iran dando cuenta .. bueno los dejo para que lean...**

**Conversaciones y regalos...**

¿Que me tenias que decir Naty?- Le pregunto Sabrina a Nat mientras que caminaban al despacho de esta.

. es mas bien una pregunta.. ¿por que te empeñas en hacerle la vida imposible a Remus?. ma..- pregunto la chica mirando fijamente a su madre haciendo que ella se detuviera ella se dio vuelta para observar a su hija.

- _Que le respondo, maldita sea, y además que tiene la misma expresión de su padre cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza y nadie se lo puede sacar..._- pensó..- Mira Nat mi relación con Lupin nunca ha sido la mejor...-_Mentirosa..- se dijo a si misma.-_Desde que lo conozco nunca me he llevado bien con el, esa actitud de niño bueno, siendo que era el que planeaba siempre las bromas con los Merodeadores.

- Pero ma yo creo que esa no es razón suficiente para que te caiga tan mal...o es que hay alguna otra... razón..¿ me equivoco?.- pregunto la chica. mirando seriamente a su madre

- nooo por que habría otra razón, es decir desde que vi a Remus y me... me _enamore… nooo noo es decir, quiero decir mira no puedo ni mentir contéstale a tu hija mejor será..._me cayo mal es como una cosa de piel no me llevo con el es solo eso... y ¿que más necesitas? pregunto Sabrina para cambiar el tema.

- Nop nada mas... yo ya me voy ma ... nos vemos...- la chica se fue caminando por el pasillo cuando iba doblando por el pasillo que la dirigía a la sala común sintio un que la jalaban del brazo -¿Que…?- y miro a quien la había tirado del brazo.

- me hubieras dicho que querías hablar conmigo, no tenias la necesidad de tirarme del brazo- lo regaño la chica.

-Perdón.- contesto arrepentido el chico- solo quería saber como se encuentra Herm después de lo de ayer, no se quien se cree Potter para tratarla así

- No te preocupes... y con respecto a lo de Hermione esta destrozada y quiere evitar, olvidar a Harry mejor dicho... y además yo soy la única que sabe que se corresponden

- pero todo hogwarts sabe eso – señalo el chico.

- lo se pero ellos nunca lo han confirmado en cambio yo lo se de fuentes seguras, y ¿tu Drakin como has estado?...- Nataly y Draco se conocian desde pequeños , ya que Sabrina se llevaba muy bien con su hermana Narcisa, y Nat pasaba casi todos los veranos con Draco se llevaban muy bien, pero cuando entraron a Hogwarts ella quedo en Gryffindor y el en Slytering y como Draco se llevaba mal con los demás se tenían que juntar a escondidas hasta que en cuarto, Hermione los pillo y pensó que eran novios, ellos le explicaron que eran primos y se juntaban siempre que podían, Nat la invito cuando se juntaban y Draco aprovecho de pedirle disculpas así se hicieron buenos amigos, el se preocupaba mucho por las dos eran como sus hermanas.

- Bien aquí con Pansy persiguiéndome de un lado a otro... y la Pequeña Weasley que no me hace caso.

- Mira Draco.. Ginny no tiene nada de Pequeña, Draco por fa no confíes en ella a Harry y a Hermione les hizo mucho daño, y creo que hora va a aprovechar cualquier cosa para separarlos aun más de lo que están

-Pero yo la quiero... quiero que sea mi novia...

-Draco ni siquiera la conoces... y quieres que sea tu novia

- Es mi idea o ¿estas celosa?.. por que no le encuentro otra razón para que no la quieras-Pregunto el chico divertido, con una sonrisa sincera- yo se que es fácil enamorarse de mi.. pero que le vamos hacer buscaremos una ley que nos permita salir- bromeaba el rubio

- Tonto- y se rieron juntos- Tu sabes que a mi lamentablemente me gusta Max a lo que voy es que Ginny no es confiable y yo no soy quien para contarte lo que paso que eso te lo cuente Hermione o la misma Ginny, pero no te preocupes si te acercas más a ella, quiero decir si le demuestras que estas interesado en ella de seguro que te hace caso..- le dijo sonriendo.- oye ya me tengo que ir que estés bien chaooo.. nos vemos.- y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue caminando hasta llegar a la sala común de gryffindor. Draco no entendía por que a Hermione y a Nataly les caía tan mal Ginny, si ella era tan linda, es decir es cierto que había andado con casi todo el colegio, pero algo había pasado con Potter que la relación de sus dos amigas con Ginny había cambiado demasiado, y cuando les quería preguntar le cambiaban el tema, el desde principios de años se intereso por ginny no sabia como ni por que, el quería estar con ella

Y así se paso el día, cuando Nat llego a la sala común no había nadie así que se fue a acostar, se coloco su camisón y se acostó a tratar de dormir pero no podía, ya que no se podía sacar de la cabeza a Max, si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo quizá que hubiera pasado... A la mañana siguiente Harry debería poner en practica su plan todos esperaban que funcionaran el chico de cabello rebelde se había despertado muy temprano debido a que estaba muy nervioso, ojala que la castaña no le lanzara una maldición, se ducho, se vistió y bajo a la sala común ya que sus amigos todavía no despertaban y no quería bajar al gran comedor sin el apoyo de Max y de Ron...Se sentó una lugar favorito hasta que sentía que alguien bajaba.

- Y tu que haces levantado tan temprano?- pregunto un chico pelirrojo bajando la escalera ya preparado para un nuevo día de clases

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo, ya que no es tu especialidad levantarte a estas horas Ron- contesto el ojiverde

-¿Estas nervioso?, es decir piensas que esto podría no funcionar- pregunto el Ron sentándose en frente del

-Si, es decir es mejor que hacer un apuesta, pero actuar como mi padre es decir es casi ..casi ridículo y no se si me funcionara ella es decir Herm antes de estar peleados creo que me quería, pero no creo que Hermione me quiera como algo más que amigo, si es que perdona, pero si me perdona pero no quiere nada conmigo más que una amistad.- se quedo callado un momento... NO SE QUE HACER - grito el chico desasperado.

-Todo esto por mi culpa, si no te hubiera hecho esa apuesta... esto no estaría pasando.

-No te culpes también es culpa mía yo no debí haber aceptado nunca, o por lo menos debí haberme medido, ya no se pero ahora hay que solucionarlo como sea, espero que no se les haya ocurrido contarle que fue una apuesta.

- Si pero...

-Bueno cambiemos de tema... y ¿como vas con Luna?- pregunto Harry

-Bien es decir la amo me ama que más puedo pedir... lo que si no se es si podré formalizar con ella luego de que salgamos.

-como pero si ya son novios ahhh ya veo pero eso quiere

- La amo pero si después del colegio ella quiere no se, vivir juntos casarnos, no se si ella sea la adecuada para eso.

- Yo creo sinceramente amigo que no la amas lo suficiente, como para formalizar así, pero encuentro que debes dejar que las cosas fluyan solas, recién estamos empezando el año y a Luna todavía le falta así que no te preocupes por ello ahora.

- Si tienes razón... ya bajemos al desayunar que me muero de hambre.

-Cuando no- en eso baja Max ya listo para ir a desayunar.

-Listo vamos si no Ron se nos desmaya por que no lo alimentamos.,. se rieron del comentario y se fueron hablando sobre otros temas, hasta llegar al gran comedor en donde ya se encontraba Hermione. Harry se acerco silenciosa mente a donde se encontraba la castaña se arrodillo y le tomo una mano; ella se sobresalto ya que no se lo esperaba ni siquiera se había percatado de que el estaba allí y se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry tenia la vista fija en ella.

-Hermione yooo-..yooo.. te quería pedir disculpas por todo lo que te dije, tu eres una de las personas más importantes para mí, perdóname por favor.- la chica lo miro esos ojos de color esmeralda le encantaban sabia que el también estaba sufriendo un poco, pero no podía ceder tan fácil le dolió mucho como la trato, tomo el poco valor que le quedaba junto con su orgullo y le respondió

- Déjame tranquila Potter.- se paro y salio del gran comedor y se fue directo a clases- Los que conocían la situación sabia su primer intento era fallido, pero para los Potter no había imposibles. Y así transcurrió el resto de la mañana hasta cuando Hermione y Nat salían de historia de la magia, Harry las vio y empezó a correr hasta alcanzarla cuando llego a donde estaban se coloco en frente de hermione y extendió su mano ofreciéndole de regalo una rosa blanca muy hermosa se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído "_no es tan_ _bella como tu"_ El chico se fue antes de que Hermione lo quemara vivo, ella estaba sorprendida hasta que la voz de Nat la hizo reaccionar.

- ¿la vas a guardar?

- sip pero que nadie se entere... ¿tu me entiendes?- contesto guiñándole, en señal de complicidad

- perfectamente- la chica sonrió por lo visto las cosas para Harry iban por buen camino, fueron hasta la sala común en donde Nat se quedo hablando con unas chicas de quinto y Hermione subió a su pieza, cuando entro en esta, mas bien parecía florería su cama estaba repleta de sus flores favoritas entre tulipanes y rosas blancas y rosas y en medio una cara la cual decía.

_**Querida Hermione**_

_**Espero que te guste mi regalo, es la forma en que puedo expresarte cuan especial e importante eres para mi, se que va a ser difícil pero espero con todo el corazón que algún día me perdones.**_

_**Con todo el con todo mi corazón, Te quiere…**_

_**Harry**_

_**PD: SE QUE GUARDASTE LA ROSA AL IGUAL QUE VAS A GUARDAR ESTAS FLORES Y NO TE PREOCUPES NO ESTOY CON LA CAPA... ES QUE TE CONOSCO.**_

La chica termino de leer la carta y sonrió Harry la conocía muy bien pero le iba ser difícil perdonarlo, pero no imposible

**Bueno el sexto cap ya esta terminado, espero que les guste y porfa dejen reviews o sino no acttualizo... no era una broma... muxas graciasssss por el apoyo de mis amigas y de la ktrin que me da ideas muy buenas para seguir escribiendo yappp nos leemosssss**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno aca va el septimo capitulo.. espero que les guste... muxas gracias por los reviews... bueno no perdamos tiempo y vamos con la historia...**

**Soluciones**

-Luego de leer la carta la chica se recostó en su cama para descansar, hasta cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación. - ¡Guau!... esto en vez de pieza parece florería...- comento el chico riéndose. -¿Que haces acá? ¿como entraste?- pregunto la castaña sorprendida. -Nat me dejo entrar- contesto el chico- ¿Nat?, y¿ que hiciste para convencerla? - use mis métodos.- confeso el chico con cara de autosuficiencia.

-ok...me convenciste...- dijo la chica sonriéndole- pero ¿a que viniste?.

-Pasa que no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo sobre lo que paso con Harry, y quería saber ¿cómo te sientes?- dijo el chico sentándose en al lado de la castaña

-no se como me siento, por un lado me siento traicionada, molesta, dolida, es decir eso no se le dice a una amiga, si es que me consideraba su amiga, y por otro lado entiendo a Harry de alguna extraña manera, pero lo entiendo, es decir con todo lo de Voldemort es casi evidente que reaccione así con lo presionado que esta, pero no se...

-Ah...mira Herm yo no te vine a decir que lo perdones ni nada de eso, los dos son mis mejores amigos son como, son mis hermanos y detesto verlos así, además Harry esta haciendo de todo para que lo perdones. .._y sean algo mas que amigos…_

- Se debe sentir culpable.

-Herm es verdad pero va más allá de eso, Harry esta muy, muy como explicarlo..._piensa, piensa inventa algo .-_el chico no sabia que decir quería lograr que sus amigos volvieran a ser los de antes, así que iba a tratar de convencer a Hermione como fuera de que Harry actuó sin pensar, pese a la tontera que había hecho.- tu misma lo dijiste esta presionado por el patético de Voldemort que envía señales de alertas, esos sueños que tiene, mira si tu no lo perdonas Harry se derrumba, eres un gran apoyo para el, su mejor amiga.

-Max, si lo vas a empezar a defender ahórrate tus palabras.

-No lo estoy defendiendo Herm solo estoy diciendo que una amistad como la tuya y la de Harry no se puede tirar por la borda así de fácil, el confía más en ti que en mi en mi papá, confía mas en ti que en él mismo.

-Entonces explícame ¿por que me dijo eso?, ¿por que me dijo Sangre sucia?, es decir de un slytering no me afecta, pero me lo dijo Harry el que creía mi mejor amigo, me dijo que no le importaba, que no tenia vida, ni amigos, como quería que me sintiera después de todo lo que me dijo.

- Herm yo no te puedo pedir nada, solo que lo pienses, hazlo por mi..- dijo el chico

-Esta bien, lo voy a pensar pero por ti.- Hermione se llevaba de maravillas con Max el hijo de Sirius, el era uno se sus mejore amigos por ello se consideraban hermanos, se querían mucho, y un dato curioso que siempre les gustaba destacar era que estaban de cumpleaños el mismo día..

-Así me gusta.- dijo el chico sonriendo, Max es un chico alto, de la misma estatura de Harry, su cabello es negro azulado corto el cual le cae a la altura de los ojos en forma desordenada, sus ojos eran grises muy expresivos, su cuerpo esta bien desarrollado gracias al quidiciht, es el Don Juan del colegio, es bromista e inteligente, y por sobre todo fiel a sus amigos, es un Sirius Black de 18 años.

Mientras que en la sala coman había un griterío.

- Y AYUDANDOTE... ES QUE A TI NO MAS SE TE OCURRE HACERLE CASOS A LAS NIÑERIAS DE RON...sin ofender Ron .- dirigiéndose al chico que también estaba ahí, él cual le hizo un gesto para que no se preocupara

-No lo sabias.- Pregunto el ojiverde

- no, cuando nos reuniste a todos para que te ayudáramos en ningún momento me dijiste que habías tratado así a Hermione por una apuesta... POR UNA APUESTA...POR MERLIN... HARRY ¿COMO CREES QUE SE SENTIRA HERM DESPUES QUE SE ENERE DE ESO?- gritaba Nat

-Si lo se, por ello me quiero disculpar, pero todavía no estoy seguro de que esto funcione

-Maldita sea Harry, ahora, después de lo que me entere no te ayudaría, pero lo voy a hacer por que se cuan estúpido eres, y que no lo vas a poder lograr solo y que se cuanto quieres a hermione

-Ehhh no se si darte las gracias o sentirme ofendido.- respondió un poco confundido el ojiverde

- las dos..las dos hermano.- Para Nataly sus mejores amigos eran Hermione, Harry y Max aunque con el se discutiera todo el día lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos. Por ello debía hacer algo por Hermione y Harry, además de que ellos eran amigos se amaban.

Paso una semana y las cosas no mejoraban para Harry, muchas de las veces que quería hablar con Hermione y ella estaba hablando con un profesor o haciendo una tarea muy importante o para el disgusto de Harry hablando muy coquetamente con diferentes chicos; además le enviaba diferentes obsequios y gracias a Nat se entero de que no los había desechado todavía..., el chico a no prestaba atención en ninguna clase, su vida era un completo desastre. Por otro lado Hermione se estaba hartando de Harry, lugar que ve, lugar que esta, le encantaban sus presentes, pero ya la situación le estaba molestando sentía que la perseguía, a pesar de que estaba haciendo merito, se sentía incomoda y lo peor es que no entendía porque Harry actuaba así, es decir sabia que se quería disculpar, pero le parecía que tramaba algo más, y el hecho de no saber que era le molestaba profundamente.

-- Mientras que en un lugar--

-es la solución perfecta para que Harry y la Srta. granger vuelvan a ser amigos, solo hay que esperar un poco más.

-pero ¿cree que sea lo correcto?

-No lo se pero hay que probar.

-Pero... hay muchos riesgos...algo puede salir mal o algo así.

-Si pero son riesgos que hay que tomar, pero veamos como evolucionan las cosas, si las cosas no mejoran vamos a tener que arriesgarnos.

-¿Sabe lo que hace?.- pregunto un tanto enojada

- Si... a veces volver a donde todo comenzó puede ser muy útil y a la vez muy esclarecedor.

--

**Bueno espero que les guste ... ya se viene la mejor parte...del fic... esa conversacion dara la solucion a muxos problemas y secretos ... haci q si quieren q actualise luego envien reviews... .. jajajajjaa yap nos leemos .. besos...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aca va el octavo capitulo…. Ehhh … eso los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen … bueno si algunos poquitos son míos… bueno ahorita a leer.**

Hermione se encontraba verdaderamente harta... Ese día había estado escondiéndose… escondiéndose de Harry, la seguía a todos lados, sin contar el centenar de chicos que la seguían, es decir no eran cien, pero ese día cuatro chicos le pidieron una cita, no sabia que tenia tantos admiradores. Además estaba el hecho de que en la última semana Draco estaba acercándose demasiado para su gusto a Ginny y ella le coqueteaba, no es que estuviera celosa si no que no quería que Draco anduviera con ella ya que era una verdadera víbora peor que todos los sly juntos. Y no quería que uno de sus mejores amigos fuera engatusado por ella, no le podía decir lo que había sucedido el año pasado, eso se lo tenía que decir ella si llegaba a pasar algo entre ellos dos.

Por otro lado Harry seguía a Hermione a todos lados, no la dejaba sola ni un momento, gracias a que tenia la capa a veces no era visto por ella, trataba de espantar a sus pretendientes, nunca creyó que tuviera tantos, y a los que no le podía hacer nada, por que no le alanzaba el tiempo, le pedían una cita. Aunque ella para su felicidad les decía que no. El también estaba harto, muchas chicas le enviaban regalos su club de fans cada día le enviaba chocolates pero el los botaba, por si alguno tenia una poción o algo por el estilo. Max le decía que la actitud que tenían las chicas era por que ya no lo veían al lado de hermione ahora se le acercaban con más facilidad. Además ya no sabia que hacer el plan de Max no estaba dando resultados cada día estropeaba más su relación con hermione y ya no sabia que regalarle.

-Ya no se que hacer- decía angustiado el oji-verde en el despacho de Sirius.

-Pero… no se me ocurre nada más aunque, recuerdo que tu padre era igual se desesperaba, se ponía como histérica por que lily o lo aceptaba… esooo se me acaba de ocurrir invítala a una cita .-le propuso su padrino.

-¡para que me queme vivo! no gracias, soy muy joven para morir inclusive en las manos de voldy.. jajjajaja… aunque Herm me da mas miedo que Voldemort.

- Harry yo no lo tomaría a la ligera, tienes que conseguir que herm te perdone luego, es decir han pasado dos semanas pero los conozco a los dos- dijo seriamente remus el cual también se encontraba en la habitación.

-Yo creo que harry se la debe jugar completamente… no se... ¡declárate frente al todo el gran comedor antes que lo haga otro!.- dijo sabiamente Max

- ¡Tu eres entupido o te haces!, no no, eres estupido Herm lo va odiar más….- nat no pudo continuar

-¿me odia?- pregunto harry angustiado..

-mira harry … has lo que mas te convenga es decir ... has lo que tu quieras, lo, lo que sientas en el momento… juégatela por ella…. No y Herm no te odia- dijo la chica sabiamente.

- tienes razón eso lo debí haber hecho desde el principio.

-si… y muxos de los que están acá deberían hacer eso .- dijo mirando a remus y max.

-no se yo me voy tengo clase y quiero pensar…. Solo.- repuso al ver que Max lo iba a seguir

Harry salio del despacho y se dirigía a clases, Max y Nat no se demoraron en seguirlo ya que ellos también tenían clases. Ellos estaban apunto de llegar, cuando doblaron por un pasillo se encontraron con una imagen poco agradable.

-¡Ginevra weasley que crees que estas haciendo!.- grito max enfurecido, ya que se encontraba besando a su enemigo Draco malfoy.

Los dos se separaron inmediatamente y Ginny miro desafínate a los dos gryffindor. Y Draco miro hacia el cuadro más cercano, no quería mirar a nat ya que sabia que luego lo iba a reprender.

- NO LES TENGO QUE DAR EXPLICACIONES A USTEDES, Y COMO SE QUE NO LE VAN A DECIR NADA A RON DEJENME EN PAZ CON MI VIDA. ¿NO ES CIERTO DRAKIN?.-grito ginny

- jjajajajjajajjajjjajjjjajjajjaja.- rieron los dos leones ante el nombre que le dio Ginny a Draco.- solo la fácil y rápida y para que decir idiota Ginny le podía colocar ese nombre a Malfoy.-dijo Max. Tomando el brazo de Nat para dirigirse a clases.

Cuando los perdieron de vista Nat se soltó del agarre, estaba un poco molesta por ver a Draco con Ginny, hasta Pansy era menos fácil que esa,

-¿Qué te pasa?.- pregunto Max viendo la cara de desagrado que tenia Nat.

- a mi nada, es que Ginny es muy víbora y nadie lo sabe excepto nosotros…..- la chica no pudo seguir ya que Max la interrumpió.

- ¿que te molesta?¿Qué ella haya besado a Malfoy y tu no?¿que Malfoy la mira a ella y a ti no?¿que Malfoy tu lindo Malfoy no te corresponde? Dime ¿que es lo te molesta?.- le pregunto el chico demostrando lo enojado q estaba.

- Sabes que es lo que me molesta… que seas tan estupido…- dijo dándose la vuelta para ir a clases.

- sabes lo que me molesta a mi, es que no se como…-Max la tomo del brazo, y la aceco a el tomandola por la cintura- _se lo iba a decir no no podia arriesgarse a que Bat se alejara del más de lo que ya estaban alejados.- _como… como

-¿COMO QUE?.- grito exasperada Nat

- Como te pudiste haber fijado en Malfoy. Habiendo tantas otras opciones como… como

- ¿como tu?.- pregunto Nat, no podía creer lo que le había dicho.

Se armo de todo el valor posible y respondió.- podría ser … yo...me encantaría... termino diciendo en susurro del cual, a pesar de estar cerca Nat no escucho ya que estaba procesando la información que le acababa de llegar..-_como que podría ser el … me encantaría que fuera el... pero significa que.. no no loo creo debe estar jugando.._

- bueno vamos a clases, aunque da igual ya llegamos tarde espero que Mc Gonagall no se enoje, aunque ya se debe haber molestado.-dijo Max quiso cambiar el tema rápidamente y desaparecer de allí aunque ella tenia la culpa ella le había preguntado eso y a el le costaba mentir siempre cambiaba el tema o decía algo que descolocaba, haciendo que los demás se olvidaran de lo que habían preguntado anteriormente, nadie sabia como lo hacia, pero con tres personas no lo podía hacer y esas eran Hermione, Harry y para su "gran suerte" Nat no les podía evadir las preguntas, siempre terminaba respondiéndolas y como no se le daba el mentir les tenia que decir la verdad, no les podía dar con rodeos o cambiar el tema.-_maldita sea por que le tenia que preguntar eso justo esa._

_-maldita sea me cambia el tema y yo que quería que me diera una respuesta lógica a lo que me dijo primera y ultima vez que le acepto el cambio de tema… maldita sea a mi solamente se me ocurriría preguntar eso… pero para que me responde eso….pensaba Nat_ ehh si vamos a aahh clases.

En el día no se podían mirar a la cara siempre que sus miradas se conectaban el techo o la pared mas cercana era un lugar muy interesante, de hecho el tema de Ginny no volvió a tocarse durante el día.

Y así pasaron dos semanas, ya estaban entrando a el mes de noviembre y las cosas estaban igual o peor…Dumbledore no quiso hacer fiesta para hallowen, solo una cena ya que para navidad haría un gran baile en donde asistirían todos los cursos.

Ya era treinta de octubre y Harry se había decidido no solo a pedirle disculpas a Hermione frente al gran comedor si no que también se le declararía, esperaba que así al menos Hermione se apiadara del.

Entro al gran comedor y se acerco a donde se encontraba Hermione hablando con una chico, el cazador del equipo de Quidditch de ravenclaw muy coquetamente para su gusto, se acerco lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el, lo miro fijamente y su mirada verde era peor que la mezcla de las tres maldiciones imperdonables, Voldy hubiera estado orgulloso

-¿Qué quieres?.- pregunto Herm fríamente. El chico solo atino a levantarse asustado del puesto en donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué crees que hacías estaba conversando con el?.- pregunto Hermione furiosa.

-Pues el digamos que no solo quería conversar.

-Eso a ti no te debería importar… el es mi amigo tu NO...

-Pero hermione él lo que menos quería es ser tu…..

-Eso a ti no te incumbe… o estas ¿celoso? Potter…

-Ehhh yooo… no solo quiero protegerte.

-jajjajajajjaajjajjajajuajjaj….protegerme… esa no te la crees ni tu….ahora déjame tranquila..

-pero Hermione …

-Harry déjame TRANQUILA O CUMPLO LO QUE VOLDY A QUERIDO HACER DURANTE 17 AÑOS Y NO LO A HECHO…. O TE DEJO SIN DESENDECIA…. ELIGE TIENES TRES OPCIONES….TE QUEDO CLARO….

- yo … yo quería... quiero hablar contigo.. si se puede.-pregunto Harry temeroso.

- no tengo nada que hablar contigo potter.

- pero hermione yo… yo te quiero de verdad y lamento haberte dicho eso, y lamento no poder estar cerca de ti.

- pues yo no, sabes me he dado cuenta que nI siquiera te quiero como amigo.

-¿no no me quieres?..- pregunto Harry dolido.

- NO, NO TE QUIERO, Y POR FAVOR TE PIDO QUE ME DEJES TRANQUILA…. COMO TU ME LO PEDISTE HACE ALGUNOS DIAS.-grito la castaña haciendo que todo el gran comedor los observara.

-pero Hermione yo solo trato de hacer las cosas bien y tu no quieres aceptar mis disculpas .. se que fui un tonto.. pero por favor perdóname.

- HARRY DEJAME TRANQUILA NO VEZ QUE YA NO ME INTERESAS PARA MI YA NO EXISTES ERES UNA SIMPLE CUCARACHA..

-PERO HERMIONE ENTIENDEME… YO NO QUERIA….

- SI TU NO QUERIAS DECIRME ESOO.. SI SEGURO…ESCUCHA Y QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO PARA MI NO ERES NADIE POTTER DEJAME EN PAZ…. ERES UN CUCARACHA Y PEOR LAS OFENDO PARA MI NO ERES NADA, NADA.. ENTIENDELO Y DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS..

- HERMIONE POR FA VOR… COMO QUE NO SOY NADA SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO..

- EN ESO TE EQUIVOCAS TU NO ERES MI AMIGO...- cuando discutían se acercaban inconscientemente y Harry susurro

-_Herm yo de verdad te quiero perdóname… _

La castaña escucho a Harry pero no podía…estaba harta con todo el mundo tenia lagrimas en los ojos y no fue conciente de lo que hizo solo le pego a Harry de la misma manera como le pego a Malfoy en tercero…Todo el colegio se quedo en silencio, viendo a Harry como se levantaba despides del golpe y a Hermione quieta llorando silenciosamente. y en ese momento Dumbledore sabia que tenia que actuar cuanto antes.

-¿que ven todos? váyanse a sus clases-grito Max enojado

-por fin dices algo coherente.-dijo Nat

Los chicos del colegio lo miraron extrañados, pero igual salieron poco a poco del gran comedor, Herm por su lado se fue corriendo y alguien salio tras ella… Harry miro a max y le dijo

- mejor la dejo en paz…. Si la amo la voy a dejar tranquila… permiso…- harry salio del gran comedor.

-mejor…tratare de ayudarte.. pero… bueno

Cuando todos se retiraron.,s e fueron a sus clases dumbledore… se encontraba en su despacho hechizando dos libros que los dejo en diferentes partes

Mientras que Herm estaba llorando en su lugar favorito biblioteca… estaba en un lugar en donde llegaban los rayos de sol y daba a el patio del colegio, como se encontraba sentada se paro y al hacerlo tropezó con un libro del cual no se había percatado… le pareció rara la inscripción… mientras Harry en su habitación vio un libro de Quidditch el cual supuso que era de Ron... los cuatro chicos en diferentes lugares abrieron los libros y sintieron que un gancho los tomaba era la misma sensación del traslador…y cayeron al piso quedando inconcientes unos minutos……

**ojala que les haya gustado el 8 cap y bueno se los dedico especialmente a mis amigas biankita black y francis ktrin las kero niñas...**

**dejen reviews..jajjajajja**

**bye **


	9. Chapter 9

**Acá va el noveno Cáp. Espero que les sea de su agrado gracias por los reviews dejados, bueno no esta de mas decir que los personajes no perteneces a mi si no a la gran escritora J.K. Rowling, solo algunos pocos me pertenecen…. Ahora los dejo para que lean… ahora si que empiezan los problemas**

**Cap 9**

**LA LLEGADA.**

Cuando los chicos que cayeron abrieron sus ojos, lo encontraron todo normal, el chico de cabello negro y ojos café iba caminado por los pasillos, un poco adolorido camino a la enfermería, para que le diera algo para el dolor de cabeza y veía si encontraba a algunos de sus amigos, maldita la hora en que se tropezó con aquel libro, todo por salir corriendo para que no se le adelantaran para pedir una cita, pero a veces el amor al Quidditch era mas fuerte.

Mientras por otro lado una pelirroja, se despertaba en la biblioteca, se levanto rumbo a buscar a sus amigas que estaban haciendo unos deberes de pociones, pero no las encontró, supuso que debieron haberse ido a… _hacer algo mas importante que los deberes _pensó la pelirroja, fue a la sala común de Gryffindor para ir a reprocharlas pero se llevo una gran sorpresa frente al retrato de la dama gorda

-fénix negro.-la chica dice la contraseña pero esta no funciono.- ¿pero como? Si la contraseña me la dieron esta mañana,.- se preguntaba la chica.-_mejor voy a hablar con MC Gonagall.-_

Fue en busca de su profesora, iba camino a su despacho, pero por suerte la encontró en un pasillo, la profesora cuando la encontró la vio, vio sus ojos, esa cara, la tomo del brazo y se la llevo al despacho del director, la idea de dumbledore había funcionado, pero el verla allí la hizo hecho cambiar de opinión completamente, sabia que con esto traería muchas lagrimas.

¿Profesora a donde vamos?- pregunto la pelirroja

-al despacho del director, tiene que informarle algo muy importante

-ya….

El chico iba caminando hacia la enfermería, cuando vio a la profesora MC gonagall con su pelirroja, cuando la profesora lo vio, lo miro y vio el color de sus ojos.

-Potter acompáñame.

- pero si yo no hice nada… que Snape este colgado con un tutu rosa en un árbol del jardín no es mi culpa..- la profesora sonrió recordando todas las bromas de los chicos.

- no… no es por eso… _eso fue hace mucho tiempo. -_pensó la profesora

-ahhhh… cuando llegaron al despacho del director, el chico se sentó cómodamente en una de las sillas ganándose miradas de reproche de la profesora y la pelirroja.

El director entro y los miro sonriendo

-bueno como he de suponer ustedes no tienen idea de lo que hacen acá o ¿me equivoco?

-ehh no lo se la profesora me dijo que no era por lo de mi simpático compañero snape.-dijo el chico sarcásticamente, mirando el reloj de dumbledore extrañado

-no, bueno la cosa es que ustedes no están en hogwarts

-¿Cómo que no?- pregunto extrañada la pelirroja.- si ahorita estamos acá

-bueno.. .. Como explicárselo sin que se alteren y sorprendan, están en hogwarts pero no en el de su época, ustedes están 20 años en el futuro.

-jajjajajajjajjajajjjajajjajajajjajajjajajjajaj siiiii seguro 20 años.- reia la pelirroja miro a james esperando que el también se riera, pero para su sorpresa no lo hacia, de hecho estaba muy serio

-es verdad, no les mentiría con algo así.- dijo seriamente el director; james se levanto de su asiento

-lo se.-dijo james tranquilo

-pero pero es imposible, son 20 años, yo debería tener 37 años, a lo mejor estoy casada, con hijos, no se pero es imposible

-¿Por qué?.-pregunto james.- acá no hay nada imposible y te lo pudo demostrar

-sii como…

- fíjate en el director y la profe, luego fíjate en el reloj de dumbledore

-y ¿que tiene que me fije en ellos?- pregunto la chica

- sin ofender, pero están mas viejos y ese reloj no solo indica la hora si no la fecha en la que estamos y la edad del director y nunca miente….- dijo el chico seriamente., la chica miro a sus mayores y luego el reloj-calendario

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer las chicas se darán cuanta de que no estoy? Y usted no puede ir al pasado a cubrirnos.-decía lily..

-de hecho no pero, yo se todo lo que pasa en ambos tiempo digamos que puedo controlarlo de alguna forma, si no, no los hubiera mandado y llevado a ellos al pasado

- es decir ¿que no somos los únicos que estamos en el tiempo equivocado?.- pregunto james sorprendido

- no, lo que pasa es que a ellos los mande al pasado por que tienen que aclarar ciertos problemas que tienen, son como ustedes, se llevan como el perro y el gato, además de que tienen que descubrir ciertas cosas.

-¿y no pudo utilizar a otros alumnos? ¿teníamos que ser nosotros? ¿no pudo ser potter y black?

-no

-¿y como soy yo de grande? ¿Estoy casado?¿tengo hijos?.- pregunto James interesado

-ehhhh.-Dumbledore no sabia contestar, sabia que le iban a preguntar eso pero…

-haber por donde empezar si James tu tienes un hijo se llama Harry, es quien mande al pasado

.Oo.- james quedo sorprendido

-claro Potter tenia que ser siempre molestando a las personas, pobre chica la entiendo.

-jjajajajja. - rió dumbledore

-bueno usted señorita evans también tiene un hijo, pero no puedo revelar mas por que si no ehhh.. alteraría mas de lo suficiente el futuro y presente de ustedes.

-¿pero pero por que a Potter le da el nombre de su hijo y a mi no?

- por que el hijo del señor Potter esta implicado en esto.- la profesora mc gonagall se había mantenido callada, sabia que dumbledore no les podía decir que el hijo era de ambos lo presionarían y se enterarían de todo

-bueno en su época vamos a decir que fueron de intercambio a otro colegio, acá ustedes serán alumnos de intercambio usted señorita Evans será Sara Green y usted será Ewan Smith, si le preguntan por que tanto el parecido con Harry potter diga que es su primo

- profe ¿mi hermana, su intercambio también es a otra época?.- pregunto el buscador intrigado

-ehhh no ella se fue a un internado en Francia.-Dumbledore no se había percatado de ese detalle, la hermana de James, la tía de Harry estaba desaparecida hace años, por no decir muerta.

- bueno ehh descubrirán quienes son sus profesores, sus cosas están en la habitación y les pido un favor no hagan preguntas, no averigüen, de su futuro si no lo sabré, solo se pueden enterar de las cosas a medida que vayan aconteciendo, si les cuentan algo esta bien, pero no hagan preguntas

-Esta bien- respondió extrañada la pelirroja

- ahora vamos al gran comedor que anunciare su llegada.

En el gran comedor los alumnos se encontraban cenando tranquilamente hasta que el director pidió silencio…, todos los alumnos lo miraron con atención esperando lo que iba a decir su director.. Max había notado la ausencia de Harry y Herm, pero pensó que estaban o llorando cada uno por su lado o arreglando las cosas ¿Quién sabe?...

-Queridos alumnos, les tengo que anunciar que … han llegado dos alumnos de intercambio, desde Norte América y los alumnos que fueron a dicho país son la señorita Granger y el señor Potter, por lo tanto los dos nuevos alumnos pertenecerán a la casa de gryffindor, pueden pasar..- las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y entraron una chica pelirroja con su pelo que le llegaba a los hombros y llevaba un cintillo, era alta, delgada y estaba bien desarrollada, y ojos verdes esmeralda, al lado de ella un chico alto, con el cuerpo desarrollado gracias al Quidditch, el cabello largo y desordenado de color negro azabache y ojos castaños claros, y gafas redondas, tres profesores miraban a los nuevos alumnos impactados, ya se imaginaban el tipo de intercambio que había hecho Dumbledore

-bueno les presento al señorita Sara Green y al señor Ewan Smith, pueden ir a sentarse- a Sabrina les caían las lagrimas silenciosamente, mientras que Sirius y Remus las contenían.

-ehhhhh profesor y ¿Qué va a pasar con el equipo se nos fue el capitán sin avisarnos?.- dijo Max un tanto enojado por que sus dos mejores amigos se fueron sin decirle nada.

- bueno ehh el señor Potter y la señorita Granger fueron informados hoy, así que no pudimos hablar de ese tema…. Mmmm vemos…. Usted ocupara el puesto de capitán suplente mientras Harry no este…

- y ¿el buscador?-pregunto max

- bueno podrían hacer selecciones… mañana si es necesario… usted habla con la jefa de su casa.

- esta bien

-ahora pueden empezar a comer…-dijo dumbledore

Sirius se le acerco a donde e encontraba dumbledore.- el, intercambio de Harry y Hermione ¿fue a nuestra época?.- no, ellos fueron a la academia de estados unidos, tome esa decisión para arreglar sus problemas luego de lo que paso el otro día, y lo de james y lily…. Eso…ehhh. No se por que ocurrió, yo no recuerdo de que …..- sii yo tampoco me acuerdo que hayan viajado en algún momento…-dijo sirius interrumpiendo al director …..- esperemos que las cosas resulten bien…

- esperemos-dijo remus

Los chicos "nuevos" fueron a tomar asiento… y Natt se percato de que Ewan es muy parecido a Harry… pero no quiso preguntar, aunque algo le llamaba la atención de los dos nuevos.

En cambio Ron no se aguanto las ganas de preguntar ¿tu eres familiar de Harry Potter?

- sip yo si soy familiar de los Potter.. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- no, es yo tengo un compañero que se llama Harry Potter y ustedes parecen gemelos solo que Harry tienes los ojos de color verde… haber como, como los de ella.- dio señalando a sara.

-ahhhh

Max en ese momento se acerco a Natt y le pregunto- pero Natt… ¿no que Harry no tenia ningún familiar vivo…?

- ese sabia yo…. Y todos los demás….- la chica miro a la mesa de profesores y por alguna razón que ella desconocía su madre estaba llorando, y Remus y Sirius los ojos lagrimosos, la chica le dio un golpe a max y le señalo la mesa de los profesores.

- ¿por… porque están así?- le pregunto el chico extrañado…-algo raro paso acá y lo voy a averiguar.- susurro el chico de modo que Natt solamente escuchase

- bueno pero no nos apresuremos en hacer conclusiones…- dijo Natt guiñándole un ojo a Max de modo de que el chico por primera ves ser puso rojo….

Se pusieron a conversar con los "nuevos", los cuales les cayeron muy bien… congeniaron…. Era como si ya se conocieran….

A la mañana siguiente Nat se despertó de las primeras… había algo que en la historia no le encajaba y lo tenia que descubrir, tomo su diario y de el cayo una foto que le había sacado a su madre sin permiso, la iba aguardar pero algo le llamo a atención.

--

**Bueno ojala que les haya gustado… ehhh las cosas se complicaron demasiado y ¿Qué pasara con harry y hermione?... ¿Quién o donde esta la hermana de james?... y otras preguntas más las resolverán…. A medida que sigan leyendo, hasta este cap habia subido anteriormente, ahora termino el decimo y lo subo.**

**bye... cuidense**


End file.
